User talk:ClericofMadness
Pretty Numbers! Old Talk: ARCHIVED I TOOK THE LIBERTY OF ARCHIVING YOUR TALK PAGE BECAUSE IT WAS GETTING WAY TOO LONG AND CAUSING MY COMPUTER TO LAG N SHIT. I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND (PLEASE DON'T CAST ME INTO A DIMENSION OF INFINITE HORRORS OR SOMETHING). ALSO, I MADE THESE: Template:CoM Template:COMTALK LOLSKELETONS Talk • 08:24, March 28, 2013 (UTC) HorribleTroll512's Chat Mod Application Hello, fellow creepypasta-ers. It's me, HorribleTroll512, and as you may have guessed by the title of this post, I am applying for Chat Mod. I feel I am good for this position because I enforce the rules, sometimes I warn people of all caps, WrItInG LiKe ThIs, and posting one word a line. I also feel that we need more Chat Mods on this wiki. I believe we only have 3 or 4 currently. I don't overly post links. I usually post them every 45-60 minutes. I have only been kicked once, and do not plan on doing it again! Thank you for reading this, and I hope I can be your new Chat Mod! HorribleTroll512 (talk) 02:01, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Like important or not... priorities are a variable in this situation Read this or don't... 02:08, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Sloshedtrain Bureaucrat (IMPORTANT PLEASE READ) Cleric, I don't know if you've just completely forgotten about it or you somehow missed it, but Sloshedtrain applied for Bureaucrat a while back and you have yet to give it any acknowledgement. Just to cut to the chase: Sloshed seriously, seriously deserves bureaucrat status right now. He's one of the greatest, most hard-working, dedicated, and responsible admins this site has to offer. He's done so much for this site, and, no offense, he's a lot more active than you are right now. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 16:28, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Just letting you know I just promoted WhyAmIReadingThis to chat moderator (see his application for further details). If you disagree with this decision, feel free to remove the rights. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 22:40, March 29, 2013 (UTC) JohnnyBoy33's Application for Adminship My name is John, and I discovered the wiki back in summer 2011 and registered an account in November 2011. I feel that I can be a big help on this wiki. I have contributed quite a bit as a normal user on this wiki, and I have an understanding of the rules. I would use my admin powers for good, and as responsibly as I can. I get on the chat quite a bit, and I’ve been upholding the rules as best as possible. I’ve edited and improved quite a few stories, and I’ll be able to do that to a lot more articles if I am given admin rights. I’ve considered this really carefully, and I think I could help with the wiki, to make it a good virtual library for all the creepypasta the Internet has to offer. I would love to help cleanup on the wiki, and I’m very willing to tackle all the responsibilities of being an admin, and help with any user, new and old. I take the rules of the wiki very seriously. Thanks for taking the time to read my application. Sorry that it is kind of short. Have a wonderful day. Hey look! I'm a signature! (talk) 23:21, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin, VCROC, and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will be warned again (not really much else I can do. Lol.). LOLSKELETONS Talk • 04:39, March 30, 2013 (UTC) EDIT: Scratch that, Cheese Lord changed it to that. He apparently thought "be" was supposed to be lowercased just because it's a short word. ( ._.) LOLSKELETONS Talk • 04:48, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and it was It'll Be Okay. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 04:48, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, little late to the punch there, even though...haha...wrongness. ClericofMadness (talk) CLERIC WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING APRIL FOOL'S WAS YESTERDAY ASDFGHJKL; LOLSKELETONS Talk • 07:21, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Son, you're in the wrong damn timezone. Stop living in the future and come back to the past. Also, gief future lottery #sssssss ClericofMadness (talk) :DAMMIT. I SHOULD'VE KNOWN YOU WERE IN A DIFFERENT TIMEZONE. ;_; LOLSKELETONS Talk • 07:52, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :Hey, wait a minute... IT IS APRIL 1ST. MY CALENDAR SAYS THE WRONG DATE ZXCVBNM,./ LOLSKELETONS Talk • 20:23, April 1, 2013 (UTC) What...The... Fuck... Cleric... I think you need to, lay off the: Alcohol, Hallucinogens, Prescription Drugs, Peyote, and paint fumes. 22:35, April 1, 2013 (UTC) You forgot meth, cocaine, Glt'haal, Shooshoo berries, Calderan flowers, and Pbleshee nectar. Oh god dat nektur. ClericofMadness (talk) 22:48, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Just get off of the internet for awhile cleric... 22:51, April 1, 2013 (UTC) It is too dangerous to go sober, Cleric! Take more peyote. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 22:59, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Sup Give me ideas for pastas. Cause we're like bros (In the metaforic sense) How does a admin know when you spam? Obviously they are physic. 17:08, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Slender Saves the Day I ran Slenderbot today and I tasked it with adding the OC category to all pastas in the User Submissions. After feeding it 1 large XML dump of the US it completed its job and added the OC category to over 200 pages in less than an hour. It also added it to a few people userpages (Because they linked them in the US) but those were reverted immediatley. This run had 0 errors and no pages were harmed. It also unicoded (took all of the HTML elements on a page and translated them to wiki language) a few pages. Here is the bots contributions . 00:38, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Current Task The task you assigned me was: Remove OC from all pages not in the US. The task was successfully completed and removed OC from 648 pages. 20:14, April 3, 2013 (UTC) HELP some dude named mr meme troll destroyed my page i worked so hard on! I need assistaince ASAP! Cpl. Peas (talk) 00:58, April 4, 2013 (UTC) SNAPANECK.COM's Application I would be a wonderful addition to the admin family! My reasons could go on forever but I'll keep it short and sweet. I am the worlds biggest grammar Nazi that has ever existed. No one wants to read a pasta that has a sentence like "I turned to jim and said "look over their its adolf hitler!" (excuse the random example). I am also literally on Creepypasta every single day, though, I just recently made an acount. I'm sure that some of the more avid users of Creepypasta have seen my user name pop up saying I've just edited a page. Now for this point I'm not entirely sure if it is a good or bad thing but I could care less about some poor childs feelings because I deleted his pasta and he "worked so hard". That being said I would not wrongfully use my admin power and delete pastas becuase the "Y" in New York wasn't capitalized. I also shot sloshedtrain an email correcting a small gramaticl error in his pasta (we've got a bad ass over here). I've been reading Creepypasta since.. the begining of all things living. My mind is a complex web of some of the creepiest stories ever written I can successfully say that I've read hundrends of pastas in the time span from January to now. I'd love to become an admin and be on troll patrol with the others. SNAPANECK.COM (talk) 02:57, April 5, 2013 (UTC)SNAPANECK.COM :There are several things in your request I would like to point out. First, and most importantly, is the fact that you have been here for literally one day and have a total of only 16 edits. An administrator is a person clearly trusted with the tools who has a fair amount of contributions to the site from an overall standpoint. You have been here for a day and have contributed very little to the site as a whole, so there is not really any experience there at all. I know the following is a nitpick, but I noticed several spelling errors in your message as well, and though you claim you are good at decimating spelling errors, there seems to be aplenty in this message. Also, I fail to see how emailing a bureaucrat (in this case being Sloshedtrain) has anything to do with it. --"THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS OPINIONS!" - TheStalkbridge509 (talk) 03:38, April 5, 2013 (UTC)